


Unwrap a gift

by purplefox



Series: Kinktober 2018 Lusan edition [28]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Kinktober, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Strip Tease, Stripping/Striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Everyone has their gifts for Luffy but Sanji is going to make this one really special





	Unwrap a gift

What to give a man that would one day be pirate king? Sanji had ideas but he really did not have any big ideas. He already knew that food was on the menu. Meat of course, that was what Luffy always wanted. He had already talked to Usopp about what he was going to get Luffy.

He and Chopper had the ‘cool toys’ thing covered. Along with Franky. His captain was going to be picking his jaw off the floor days from now after these three dropped their gifts.

Even the idiot green had Luffy covered on the ‘cool’ part. He even had managed to dig up something sweet for Luffy and while it was not much Sanji knew that Luffy would adore it.

Nami and Robin had the market concerned on best treat. Nami was going to give him money and an opinion coupon. Sanji already knew that Luffy would blow that coupon before the day was up and he knew that Nami knew it too.

Robin had made Luffy a new outfit and stuck on everything she knew that Luffy would love. Clothes were out. Brook had written him a song and had a tone dial waiting for Luffy so that he could hear his song whenever he wanted.

All of them were going to have to break Brook’s gift about three weeks from now. Sanji was going to give Brook his sorry in advance.

Now, back to his problem. What else to give Luffy. What could he really get his captain? The meat was not enough it had to be a reward too. This was not coming as a friend or Luffy’s special cook. How could he really show his Captain, his lover a good time?

He paused in front of the sink in the middle of drying his hands and a smile came across his face at the idea that came to him. It would take a little prep but he could guarantee that not only would Luffy enjoy himself. both of them would and there would even be a bit of fun in the mix as well. And that was just perfect.

X

“Hello there.” Sanji teased as he closed the door behind them. The Sunny docking had given him the best opportunity. He could not make this sort of thing up. he was seriously lucky that they had found the small island to dock by for the night. Celebrations had died down so now it was time for some adult fun.

“It’s been such a good day.” Luffy was sitting in the large bed his back against the headboard and one of the leftover plates form the ship on his lap. “What else do you have for me Sanji?” He teased. “This bed is so soft.” He tapped the bedding. “The meat was good, the sweets too. Everything you had cooked for me today was goo.” He mused. “You were delicious too.” He laughed.

“Oh, that?” Sanji locked the door and shook his head. “You are going to tell me that you were satisfied with that little morsel Luffy? Seriously?” it had only wetted his appetite since they had been pressed for time. He had barely manged to clean Luffy’s cum off his face before the others had been calling for them.

“Well when you put it that way.” Luffy pretended to scowl before he reached for the night table and placed the plate on it. “Why are we all dressed up? I thought this was for sleeping.” He loosened the collar of the red shirt Sanji had handed him. “What’s this about?”

“Just one more gift before you sleep. One last gift before midnight.” Sanji promised as he reached for the first few buttons to his suit. “But no touching, not yet.” He added at the instant change on Luffy’s face. “Later you can touch and do what ever you want to. Right now however.” He breathed. “Just watch me, keep your eyes on me. On what’s yours.”

That got Luffy relaxing and settling down. Sanji watched his captain grab onto the sheets by his side and he smiled.

His suit jacket slipped gracefully to the floor. He stepped over it as he slowly approached the bed undoing buttons along the way. Instead of taking off his shirt he began to work on his pants. The belt went flying towards the window as he tried his best to walk slowly so the shirt would not gape open.

When his pants was sufficiently undone Sanji stood a few feet away from the foot of the bed and flashed Luffy a grin. “Ready?” He teased. “For your gift?”

“You mean this isn’t the gift?” Luffy laughed from where he sat. “Seems like a gift to me, all of this so far. What more could there be?”

“Well gifts have some presentation to them.” Sanji teased. “You should remember. Earlier you were having so much fun.” His shirt began to slip down his shoulder and he let it. “Sometimes things need to be all wrapped up.” He purred as he let the shirt drop and then slide off.

Luffy’s reaction was everything. He gaped and deep in his eyes Sanji watched a fire ignite. He knew this would do it to him.

The way that the soft red ribbon wrapped around his upper body. He had taken time to wrap himself up like a gift. He pushed his pants off slowly a smile on his lips at Luffy’s hungry stare. Sanji carefully kneeled on the end of the bed careful of the ribbons wrapped around his upper thighs. Naked covered only in soft red ribbon his free hand went to his cock that had a small bow on the top of the silky red string wrapped around it.

Easy to slip off but it looked damn pretty and the way he had wrapped it around his shaft and balls, Sanji’s cock was hard and sensitive. “Want to unwrap the final gift?” He purred.

X

“Damn right I do.” Luffy moved so fast that even trained as he was Sanji almost missed it. The hands that yanked him forward as Luffy moved. The hands that cushioned his fall even as Luffy got behind him and shoved him forward onto the bed. “What a gift.” Luffy sighed. “You’re so good Sanji. Is this all of it?” Luffy’s hand trailed to his ass slowly. Sanji hissed and lifted his hips as Luffy went exploring into he found the plug. “Of course this isn’t all of it.” He sounded delighted. “You thought of everything Sanji.”

“I had to give you something.” Sanji gasped as Luffy playfully tapped on the base of the plug. “I wanted you to enjoy something. Think of me.”

“But I’m always thinking of you.” Sanji heard the cap of the lube being opened before he moaned at the feeling of the plug being slowly pulled out of him. There was a thud as it was thrown onto the table before Sanji grasped the sheets tight in his grasp and bucked his hips towards the two fingers that slid into him. “I can’t stop thinking about you.” Luffy breathed.

“Good.” Sanji whined as he bucked onto Luffy’s fingers. “He groaned as the fingers inside him spread before they withdrew and plunged into him against and twisted. “A-aren’t you, Luffy. Aren’t you going to upwrap your gift?”

“Huh?” Luffy questioned as his fingers stroked over Sanji’s sensitive spots and pulled back only for it to be three fingers. “Why would I do that? I like the wrapping.” He stressed as his fingers made Sanji tremble and his cock leak precum onto the bedding in a continuous flow. “So I’ll keep it like this. I like the look of my gift.” Luffy’s finger retreated and his fingers gripped Sanji’s hips instead. “So pretty.” He breathed as he lined himself up and thrusted deep. “I love it.”

The thrust caused air to leave Sanji’s lungs and shudders to travel up his spine. As he managed to register the feeling of being full his fingers scrabbled for purchase as Luffy tilted his hips up as he began to move. Deliberately stroking over the spots that drove Sanji crazy sending shudders running up and down his body. Deliberately stealing his breath and causing his body to betray him.

“It’s like a meal.” Luffy laughed as one of his hands left Sanji’s hips. “I just want to eat it up but I don’t want to ruin it either.” Sanji shivered at the feel of something sticky dripping down his neck. “That’s it.” Luffy breathed and Sanji shuddered at the tongue that began to move down his neck, moving over the ribbon. “It’s honey.” Luffy whispered before he resumed his fast pace. Pounding Sanji until he was able to haul himself up and make a grab for the headboard.

“Gift or meal.” Sanji moaned. “Luffy make up hah! Your mind!”

“Both.” Luffy hissed as he yanked Sanji harder into his thrusts. “And all mine.” The bite was no surprise to Sanji but the releasing of the strings around his cock was. He shuddered in Luffy’s embrace as the man jerked him off and pressed the sensitive spot under the head of his cock as he grinded deep.

Sanji reached behind him to yank Luffy forward enough so that he could shudder and moan against Luffy’s lips as his cock trembled and came in his grip.

“So good.” Luffy breathed when Sanji slumped forward spent. He resumed his pace, slow thrusts getting Sanji used to things again until he was moving in earnest. “Such a pretty gift.” Luffy groaned when Sanji began to meet his thrusts. “Sanji.” He moaned all too soon as he slumped forward his body shuddering as he came. “Thank you.”

“Of course.” Sanji hoarsely whispered to the man on top of him. “Anytime.


End file.
